Putting The Work In
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: Black Star is sick of Kid always being so depressive and fun-sucking about everything and finally snaps, yelling at the Shinigami, with unexpected results. BSxKid


**_Putting The Work In_**

"Black Star that won't work. There isn't a big enough run up and as for the glider, _well _ don't even get me started on that piece of junk!" Kid deadpanned coldly, smirking at the make shift hand glider that Black Star was going to use to fly down the top of Shibusen. Black Star glared at the Shinigami and looked down at his makeshift glider and grinned.

"I think it's pretty good." He stated. Kid snorted.

"That's because you're biased." He spat. Black Star ignored that comment and carried his glider to the top of Shibusen.  
"It'll end in tears." Kid muttered before walking off to find a better view of Black Star's latest stunt.

It didn't end in tears.

It ended in a broken leg and a dislocated wrist.

The glider was fine, to Kid's relief.

* * *

"I just felt the urge and wow it was amazing!" Black Star exclaimed. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I bet. So how was the concussion?" he asked bitterly. Black Star grinned.

"Worth it! That wave was giant. I felt the wind in my hair as I rode my board! Come on, you would love it!" he said. Kid snorted.

"Wind in my hair? I'll just stick my head out the window." He said callously. Black Star sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you ever seize the day!? Go and try something new?" he asked. Kid shrugged.

"I'm not a moron." He replied simply before walking off.

* * *

Black Star touched Kid's shoulder and smiled meekly at him.

"There'll be others mate. It's not the end of the world." He said. Kid shrugged his hand off and held his nose in the air.

"I broke up with her actually. Me and Maka were never going to work." He said emotionlessly. Black Star furrowed his brow.

"B-but I don't understand…you were so great together, why did you dump her?"

"She was always very short tempered." Kid replied. Black Star still didn't understand.

"Couldn't you have made a compromise?" he queried. Kid snorted.

"Couldn't be bothered with the work." He stated before storming off.

* * *

Kid sighs.

"What now Black Star?" he asked bitterly. The stupid star had followed him to the park and was starting to annoy him more than ever.

"_You_ are gonna shut your damn yapper and listen for a change, because I got you pegged Kiddo." The ninja yelled firmly. Kid rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname but kept his mouth shut.

"You wanna take the easy way out with everything cos you're scared," Kid went to speak but Black Star shook his head, "and you're scared because if you try and fail you only have yourself to blame."

Kid looked up at Black Star and saw the boy was irritated and angry.

"Well mister, let me break this down for you Black Star style, life IS scary, get used to it." He spat.

Kid flinched at the bitterness to the other boy's voice.

How could Black Star go from being such a buffoon to wise old man of a thousand words!?

"There are no magical fixes, it's all up to you," the star continued, prodding Kid in the shoulder, "so get up off your keister and get outta here and go start doing the work."

Kid looked down at this feet. For some reason he felt so horrible right now. He'd made Black Star angry before, countless times but this time was different. The…the…_hate_ in his voice stabbed Kid like a dagger with each venomous word that was spat out of the ninja's mouth.

"W-what if it's too hard?" Kid breathed, his voice barely audible. Black Star's features softened and his voice lost its bitter edge.

"I don't know why you've suddenly started acting like you care about what I'm saying but I'll tell you this---"

Kid looked up at the other boy and got lost in those eyes. Those eyes of olive green mixed with seawater blue that held such a fiery stare it could melt even the coldest heart.

"---nothing in this world that's worth having comes easy." Black Star told the Shinigami, his gaze so intense that Kid couldn't bring himself to look away.

Black Star suddenly grinned his normal, self-righteous smirk and nudged Kid with his elbow.

"So stop being such a prick and lighten up." He said, his voice full of laughter.

Kid felt a smile tease his lips and he suddenly felt the power of Black Star's previous words fully sink in.

"B-Black Star…?" Kid started. The boy looked at him, smiling.

"Yes my symmetrical friend?" he replied. Kid looked away and clasped his hands behind his back and bit his lip.

"Will you…will you…?" Kid trailed off and cursed himself for being so shy.

"Will I what?" Black Star asked, leaning his face forward, stopping inches away from Kid's face. Kid felt his face heat up.

"Will you…" Kid took a deep breath, "WillYouGoOutWithMeBlackStar?"

Black Star pulled back and crossed his arms.

"I didn't hear you, say again." He said. Kid glared at him, seeing the knowing smirk on the stars face.

"Will you…go out with me Black Star?" he forced his voice to ask again.

Black Star paused before he touched Kid's arms, pulling them from behind his back and taking hold of both his hands, intertwining all of their fingers. Kid looked down at their joined hands and smiled at how symmetrical they looked.

"You finally started doing the work." Black Star said with a smile. Kid smiled back.

A genuine smile.

Not the smile when he was insulting someone.

Or the smile that he pasted on for chichiue.

A genuine smile that made Black Star grin widely.

"Now there's only one more thing you gotta do." Black Star stated. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss me." Black Star informed him. Kid smirked and stood on his tiptoes, kissing his star.

That's right. _His _star.

* * *

Based on Scrubs again! ^^ Reviews please x


End file.
